Jealousy
by Closely
Summary: Inuyasha sees Kagome and Hojo kissing! What will he do? R&R PLZ! Rating for language... -- COMPLETE ONE SHOT


Jealousy By: Devilspet WARNING: Bad language  
  
Signs: ""-Talking ''-Thoughts **- Voice in Inuyasha's head  
  
Summary: Inuyasha sees Hojo kissing Kagome and becomes very jealous.  
  
Inuyasha walked from the mini-shrine towards Kagome's house but he stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Hojo and Kagome were kissing! Inuyasha felt anger build within him. He let out a loud, hurt growl and ran back to the well.  
  
Kagome heard something as she reluctantly let Hojo kiss her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw a flash of red run into the mini-shrine. She gasped and her eyes went very big. "Oh my God!" She pulled away from Hojo and ran towards the well, not even bothering to say goodbye to Hojo.  
  
Of course, Hojo followed.  
  
Kagome jumped into the well after Inuyasha. Hojo ran after her and looked down in the well that she jumped in, to see it empty. Hojo started talking to himself, "HOLY SHIT!! Wait. calm down, maybe there is a tunnel or something in there."  
  
He jumped into the well only to hit the ground roughly. He looked around, no tunnel. He climbed back out, thoroughly confused. He decided not to worry about it and walked back to his own house. He bowed his head. His goodbye kiss with Kagome was ruined.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eaters well and looked around for any sign of Inuyasha. She walked to the left then the right, looking for even a single trace of him. "INUYASHA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" she called, half expecting him to poke his head out from a tree branch, but also, half expecting him to ignore her.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome call but decided to ignore her, instead he went on thinking. 'How could she?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat in a tree. But then his thoughts changed, 'But then again, why wouldn't she? It's not like she knows I like her- a lot.'  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something wet fall down his cheek. 'HELL NO!!! I AM NOT CRYING FOR THAT BITCH!!! IF SHE WANTS TO BE WITH THAT DAMN 'HOJO' GUY, THEN FINE!! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!!!' he told himself mentally and wiped away the tears angrily. *Yes, you do.* a little annoying voce in the back of his head told him. 'What do YOU know???' he asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer. *Your feelings.* the voice said simply. Inuyasha laughed dryly but became enraged once again. 'GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HEAD! I DON'T NEED THIS NOW!!' he screamed mentally.  
  
Inuyasha smirked in self-satisfaction; everything went quiet in his head.  
  
"INUYASHA!! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN I SWEAR I'LL SAY IT!!!!" Kagome yelled angrily. Inuyasha still ignored her. "FINE SIT!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Oh shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell from the tree face first. He plummeted to the ground from the high branch he was in.  
  
Then, with a CRASH he hit the ground.  
  
Kagome ran over to him. "Inuyasha?" she asked angrily, "Why were you ignoring me and hiding??" Inuyasha didn't bother getting up or even answering.  
  
This hurt Kagome. "Why won't you answer me?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha, once again, ignored her.  
  
Kagome felt tears build up in her eyes. Inuyasha could smell the saltiness of her tears. He looked up, no matter how pissed he was, Inuyasha still hated to see her cry.  
  
"Kagome." he whispered almost silently. "How could you?" he whispered even softer than last time, but Kagome heard him. "THAT'S ALL THIS IS ABOUT; YOU'RE JEALOUS???!!!" Kagome felt tears flow down her cheeks; she ignored them and ran back the way she came, back to the well.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated for a second then stood up and ran after her. "KAGOME GET BACK HERE!!" he called.  
  
He caught up with her after a few leaps. Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from going anywhere. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "Fuck you." Kagome growled as she struggled in his grip with no success. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again. "GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF OF ME!!!" Kagome screamed in his face. Inuyasha's expression didn't change a slightest bit, although, he was hurt when she talked to him like that.  
  
He took his hands away and apologized. Kagome fell to her knees and cried, "What's your problem? Why do you act like that?" Inuyasha was confused even though he opened his mouth to answer but Kagome continued, "You think I wanted him to kiss me? 'Cause if you did, you were wrong."  
  
Inuyasha felt anger build in him and he tried to push it away but when he answered it came out with his voice, "IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE YOU WERE TRYING TO GET AWAY, TO ME!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUSH AWAY NOT ALLOW IT- OR DID YOU NEVER LEARN THAT??!!" Inuyasha felt guilty the second he finished.  
  
Kagome cried harder but managed to say, "I- I really tried Inuyasha, but I- I gave up- you don't even know- why he kissed me, do you??" Inuyasha blinked. He honestly didn't know that answer. Kagome saw this and supplied the answer for him, "He's moving and he wanted to say goodbye- and that was his goodbye present- from me to him." Inuyasha felt guiltier and he sat down, cross-legged, in front of her. "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha apologized again.  
  
"That's right! You should be! You're the only person that I would actually WANT to kiss, Inuyasha, don't you know that?" Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha looked shocked.  
  
"You, would?" he asked in total amazement. Kagome smiled but didn't answer.  
  
"I- I- I only wanna kiss you too Kagome- I love you." Inuyasha said recovering from the shock a little and blushing fiercely.  
  
Kagome's smile turned into a huge grin, "I love you, too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha wiped away the tears on Kagome's face then kissed her.  
  
He broke the kiss and grinned at her. Kagome giggled, "My wish just came true." Inuyasha laughed slightly. He said, "Mine, too. Hey, guess what."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Jealously. Is. Over." Inuyasha said, slowly. Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Good." she whispered, "That's good."  
  
-END- 


End file.
